Walking sticks, staffs and/or canes have been well known throughout history and are especially useful as an aid for mobility. The standard store bought cane is of simple construction having some type of hand grip attached onto an elongated circular shaft member and some type of foot member for secure ground engagement. The standard type of cane has proven to be most helpful and is also often recommended by medical professionals for the disabled, elderly, handicapped or the like. However, the standard cane has only been recognized as an implement used while walking or simply trying to move from one location to another. Heretofore the additional physical therapy attributes have not been recognized, suggested and/or implied. Recent studies have been conducted and have now proven that walking in itself is great exercise. However, when walking is combined with additional activity (such as stretching or exercising) this greatly improves general overall health and well being. For example, walking increases blood flow, works the heart, lungs and legs, etc. Stretching provides additional benefits such as it keeps the muscles supple, prepares one for additional movement, increases stamina, aids in weight loss, improves strength, increases mobility, etc. More importantly it has been proven that while walking, stretching and exercising mental well being is also an attribute resultant thereof. People who are physically active are much happier in general and lead much fuller lives. They have more stamina, are more likely to resist and/or recover from an illness, they have more self-confidence, are less depressed, are physically active far later in life, etc. Still further, research has proven that those who are mentally challenged and/or have metal disorders, ailments or diseases such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's greatly improve with regulated physical therapy.
As a result it is apparent that there is a great need for improvement pertaining to the standard cane and/or exercise bar. Thus, a multipurpose cane that is functional for not only walking but further encourages muscle stretching and exercising would be extremely advantageous and heretofore has yet been attainable and/or available.